


THE MOST FUCKING ANNOYING CAMP TRIP EVER

by fluffycute



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycute/pseuds/fluffycute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to go on a camp out so Gamzee , Karkat, Sollux, Eridan and anne come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MOST FUCKING ANNOYING CAMP TRIP EVER

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ironic shipping story enjoy :)

Dave was board so he thought of a ,cool idea to go on a camp out. That would be very ironic he thought smiling Karkat catches him smiling "STRIDER WHAT FUCK YOU SMILING ABOUT" he said dave looked down and karkat "well i just thought of a cool idea" he said karkat crossed his arms "WHAT" he said dave smirked "why don't we go on a camping trip" he said karkat eyes widened "THAT THE DUMBASS FUCKING IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD" he said dave laughed "great now i know it the best idea" he said gamzee was hid in the distance in a bush and heard dave idea so as soon as dave was gone he came out to talk to karkat. "HeY My mOtHeRfUcKiN BrOtHeR So i oVeR HeArD AbOuT ThIs cAmPiNg tRiP CaN I CoMe" gamzee said karkat signed "SURE WHY FUCKING NOT IT NOT EVEN MY DUMBASS IDEA" karkat replied gamzee smiled "GrEaT I'M CoMiNg tHeN HoNk" he said running off to get some faygo. Dave came back bring sollux and eridan with him. karkat jur dropped "OKAY I THOUGHT THE IDEA WAS STUPID BUT BRING THESE FUCKASS ALONG, I MEAN SOLLUX I CAN UNDERSTAND BUT ERIDAN WITH SOLLUX" he shouted glaring at dave. Dave chuckled and eridan and sollux glared at each other. " calm down karkat it for ironic reasons they wanted to come" dave said with a smirk on his face karkat looked at dave angrily "OKAY STRIDER I'M THE LEADER I'M COMING THE FUCK ALONG TO MAKE SURE NOTHING ELSE GOES WRONG TO YOU FUCKASS'S" karkat said running in his hive and coming back out with a suitcase. Dave laughed at the site of it "hahaha wow karkat you don't need all that stuff" he sneered karkat put down his suitcase "WITH YOU DUMB FUCKASS'S I DO" karkat yelled picking his suitcase back up. Suddenly gamzee came running with a bag full of faygo "I'M PaCkEd fOr tHe mOtHeRfUcKiNg nIgHt" he shouted dave's eyes widened in horror "wow wait juggalo coming along who gave him a invite" he mumbled sollux and eridan both looked at each other and shouted "you" glaring at each other karkat signed "I FUCKING DID HE MY MORAIL I ATLEAST GIVE HIM FUCKING THAT" he said dave breathed in deeply and then back out "okay juggalo can come as long as he not near my tent" he yelled gamzee gave dave a pervert smile "HoNk :0)" he shouted then eridan and sollux started fighting karkat dropped his suitcase faceparming "THIS IS GOING TO BE LONG TRIP" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly karkat felt a tap on the back and turned around straight away "what you guys doing" they said "ANNE YOU KNOW TO NOT FUCKING SNEAK UP ON A FUCKING TROLL LIKE THAT, AND YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT GOING ON" karkat replied Anne grined "i know that its just you i sneak up on plus i do wanna know" she said anne was one of the new kids who popped out of no were she had black chin length hair and brown eyes. Karkat glared at her "DON'T FUCKING SNEAK UP ON ME AND WERE GOING ON A CAMPING TRIP" he shouted anne smiled "i'm coming then" she replied Karkat signed "OKAY I GIVE UP" anne a smiled walking over to dave "cool kid i'm coming" dave smirk "great" he said and they all walked into the woods. It was getting dark so they set camp anne lit the fire and sollux sat on a log he found and put down near the camp fire with his Psionics to carry over for everyone. Eridan walked over and sat next to sollux, sollux rolled his eyes "ED what the fuck you doiing" he said eridan smirked "sittin wwith my black partner" sollux moved over "fuck you ED" eridan grinned at sollux so sollux got up walking away. Eridan followed him sollux had enough so he pushed eridan into a bush jumping in with him. No one noticed so they carried on what they were doing. Dave was trying to keep his cool as gamzee stared at him karkat was maoning at Anne for burning his turtle neck by accident Dave threw a rock at anne she looked at him “ouch what the hell was that for” she shouted Dave raised a eye brown “so my ironic spondge worked hey kar could you stop blabing on about crap” he said karkat got up “NOOKSUCKER I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IN FUCKING PRIVATE” he damanded Dave rolled his eyes and followed karkat behind a big tree Anne was bored wondering were eridan and sollux we're gone “gamzee were error and sol” anne asked gamzee looked confused “I dOnT kNoW wErE tHe AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkInG gOt tO“ he replied drink more faygo mean while karkat looked down as Dave gaze looked down at him “I BEEN WANTING TO TELL YOU THIS FOR A FUCKING LONG TIME” Dave raised a eye brown “okay spill the beans” he replied “IM FUCKING FLUSHED FOR YOU OKAY” he said Dave thought be cool he had went from one awkward place to another.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart just not in it I need you're support guys :(


End file.
